Heroes? As in the comics?
by animechik16
Summary: The Teen Titans have a completely normal day that is until Beast Boy does what he does best, screw it all up. All main characters from both animes/cartoons are presented. Entering a new dimension, meeting other teens, going to school, and many other things can either break or make the team. R&R, Please. Rated K for crude humor. Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Why would you do that Beast Boy?

_Rae_

Today was a normal day. Just like any other day, crime was always going on in Jump City. And just like any other day, the teen titans would stop them. We would then share lunch, usually a pizza, and just hang out together. I would usually read a book about spells or of fantasy. Beast Boy would argue with Cyborg about what kind of pizza to get. Robin would attempt to look like a leader by telling them to hurry up. Starfire would be smiling or floating or both. After lunch, we would head back to the tower and everyone would do their own thing. I, on a daily basis, retreat to my room. Beast boy would take a nap or play video games in the living room. Robin would spar or train or do anything physical. Starfire would challenge Beast boy to a video game match or go play with silkie in her room. Cyborg would play video games along with him or work on the Tower's technical operations or his car. I simply just want to read.

It was near evening and dinner should be ready by now. Today was Starfire's turn (chance) to cook. She prepares a home-made meal from her planet every time. They always smell revolting but to keep her spirits up, we pretend to eat it and Cyborg would make something like hamburgers. After dinner, I go back to my room to meditate. My mind has been recently preoccupied with all of the new villains showing up. I try to ease my senses through meditation and spiritual practice. I was deeply concentrated until some green-haired idiot decided to knock on my door.

"Hey Rae!" Obviously Beast boy had a death wish. I ignored him of course until he continued to bang on my door.

"What!" I slightly open the door. I breathe slowly to keep myself calm. He laughs nervously and then regains his confidence.

"I was wondering what you were doing? You're always in your room. Don't you want to play a game with us?" His attention quickly turns to what's behind me. "What's that!" His curiosity compels him to walk into my room.

"What do you think you're doing?" He ignores my question and shifts into a cat. After slipping through the tight opening, he shifts back to human form and turns to me.

"It won't hurt if I just look, right?" He smiles brightly and I huff in annoyance. I close the door and tell him to stay by the wall. His eyes wander my dark room but I warn him to not touch anything. He whimpers before nodding and looks back at me. I exhale my breath slowly before remembering the spell I was working on. I wanted to continue my training of channeling negative energy and using it to my will.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I continue my chant and concentrate on the dark forces swirling around on my floor. Beast boy screams and I quickly shush him. He mutters an apology before I continue the dark spell. I go into a tranced state and lock out all other sounds and presences. The circle on the floor begins to glow and black sparks crackle forth from the ground.

_BB_

A quick knock was sounded while Rae was doing her scary magic. I quietly opened the door and shushed the titans awaiting on the other side.

"Quiet, guys. She's in some kind of trance. She's working on her spells and told me, I can't touch anything. Its got to be something serious since she actually trusts me not to touch anything while she's knocked out." I smile mischievously. Robin shoves through, not believing me for a second. Star gasps as Cy and I turn to the center of the room. Swirling black shapes shifted through the room, more continued through the hole in the ground. I laugh at Star's sacredness. Rae would never hurt us, intentionally. I shake my head from the thought and gaze around the room again. I look toward her shelf of books. One had SLLEPS printed on the label of it, huh, wonder what that is. I open it carefully and blow off the dust. Spells for beginners, oh, I turn to the table of contents. Hmmm, we should try this out.

I turn to the correct page and look at the diagrams and directions. We need one summoning circle and a spell caster. Seems easy enough, so I turn around to see Rae almost done with her spell. The dark shapes were slowly getting heavier and dropped to the ground, slipping back into the dark hole. I think of a cool place we can use for this spell. Man, I am such a genius. As soon as Rae looks done with her spell, I plop the book into the middle of the circle.

"Hey Rae, can we try this one?" Everyone looks at me, except Rae who is probably still in a trance. They step toward the circle carefully and put peer at the words in the book.

"BB, you know we could just travel to where we want by my car or the Titan jet, right?"

"Yeah but this way looks way cooler." I smile at them and tap Rae on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hello~ Anyone in there?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

After that everything went black.

"Ugh, my head hurts dude!" My eyesight was spinning and my head hurt a lot. Everyone else was groaning or still knocked out. I have no idea what just happened. One minute we are in Raven's creepy room and the next were in the alley of an empty street. The streets looked normal so at least we didn't get transported to some weird alien planet. No offense, Starfire. I feel normal. Wait, normal? I slowly brought up my hand to my face.

_Cy  
><em>  
>A freakishly girly scream awoke me.<p>

"Yo! BB! Shut it, man. I'm trying to sleep. I-" Wait a minute. Since when do I sleep? I recharge, I repair, or I upgrade. I don't sleep in the middle of the day either. I would be working on my arm to make sure all of the components are charged and updated. Or I would be working on my car or another transporter for the team. My head started hurt so I rubbed my bald head.

"Whoa!" I yank my head to my eye circuits for a quick scan. After nothing happened for a while, I realized a few things. My eye was normal. My arms were normal. My legs were normal! I'm normal! "Boo-yeah!" I started to jump up and down and skip around the alley as the rest of the team was noticing something is different.

_Star_

"My friend, what is wrong?" Beast boy's screamed startled me and I wanted to comfort him. His head turned toward me and I was shocked. His skin was not green! I tried to lift my myself from the ground to examine him but my powers had ceased. I tried once more but maybe in this dimension I cannot.

"Robin!" I turn to our leader and gently pat his shoulder. He sits up and rubs his head. Nothing has changed about him. I changed my attention to Raven and she seemed the same. Robin gasped as he noticed the changes of Beast boy and Cyborg. I walked over to Raven and shook her gently. "Raven, are you alright?" She still held the same peaceful look on her face. I was afraid she was still asleep. Only Raven would know how to return our friends to normal, I mean, themselves again. She groaned as she slowly lifted her head.

"What happened?" Her voice was groggy as she began to take back consciousness.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Raven?" Robin asked her in fearful tone. Everyone has lost their powers, excluding Robin. Only Raven can return us home.

This is definitely not a normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Where have you been, children?

_Robin_

I couldn't think of any logical reasoning for this scenario. Obviously, Beast Boy had some fault in it but right now he was too busy trying to find a mirror. We left the alley a while ago, cautiously walking down the streets of an unfamiliar place. My weapons were gone and my mask had disappeared as well. Raven knows that we got sent to an alternate dimension but she can't figure out where. It was just like earth but something was missing. I didn't know what to think of with the rest of my team losing their powers. Those were part of who they are. With Raven's powers missing, how will we return home? If we do get back, will their powers return? As leader, I had a huge responsibility and had to take action. I needed to think of a way to get home even though its impossible without Raven's knowledge of dark magic. There were so many distractions such as: Beast Boy and Cyborgs stopping at every window to look at themselves, Raven chanting, and Starfire jumping around. All of them were distracting me from forming a plan and noticing a car pulling up near us.

"There you children are!" An old woman popped her head out of the car's back window. It seemed to be a much longer car so I assumed that the limo belonged to the lady. The driver stopped the car and the lady got out. "Come along, dearies. You have had more than enough time to gallivant through the streets." I shook my head and pulled away as soon as she started dragging me toward the car.

"Ma'am, I believe you have us mixed up with some other people." I tried to convince her but she squinted her eyes at me and shoved us all into the car.

"I know my own grandchildren when I see them." She was still squinting at us and I saw a pair of glasses next to me on the side bench. She yelled at the driver to take us home but I had no idea where that was. The other members were looking at me, expecting me to tell the lady that she was wrong. I thought the situation over carefully and came to a conclusion. I told the others to keep quiet until we reached "home" and then I would tell them what we would do next.

_Raven_

We drove for a while. Everyone was in an awkward silence, staring at the old woman who kidnapped us. She kind of reminded me of Mother May-I. I could only hope that we didn't fall for a villain's disguise. I waited patiently in the car for us to reach us this house of hers. Beast Boy seemed distraught after realizing that even though he's gained a normal human appearance, he has lost his ability to shape shift. Cyborg kept looking at his arms and swinging his feet. He's never seemed so surprised and gleeful. I sighed as I tried once more to summon the darkness. Nothing happened again for the umpteenth time that day. We got to the house, actually it was a mansion, in a rather short amount of time. We got out of the car and were led by the old lady to the front door. We looked around as we entered the enormous place. A bright chandelier was hanging from the ceiling and two staircases, heading up in opposite directions were at the back of the house. To the left on the first floor was the entrance to the dining room and kitchen. To the right was the living room and study area. Upstairs were our bedrooms, girls on the right, boys on the left. She gave us a very long tour of the house after that, we headed outside. Beast Boy couldn't stop yelling about how awesome it was to have such a huge house and backyard. I admired the garden and private spa. Cyborg looked as if he was about to dive into the pool in front of us. After all, I wonder how long it's been since he has been able to be in water.

Starfire ran around with the two dogs and five cats this lady owned. Robin investigated every inch of the territory, he probably suspected her to be a villain. She had so many servants and maids. I was wondering where this woman got all that money from.

"I hope the my humble home is to your liking?" I nodded once as Beast Boy almost practically jumped into her arms. He forgot he couldn't change into a dog anymore so he was content with just hugging her. "I was wondering why you all weren't at the airport, like your parents said. I'm just happy to find you all safe and well. I know we may not know each other well. I've only seen your pictures of you all growing up. Now please enlighten me to know your names." I guess that explains why she hasn't called us by a different name. The situation for us must be that this woman is supposed to take care of her grandchildren while the parents were out of town. The only question, where are the real grandchildren?

"We appreciate your hospitality but-" Robin covered my mouth and rubbed my head. I was very tempted to jab him in the stomach but I assumed he had a good reason for touching me.

"Yes! Thank you, grandmother!" Robin tilted his head at the other titans to get his suggestion. Soon the other titans were thanking her. We lined up in front of her to introduce ourselves. "My name is Richard. These are my other siblings: Rachel, Garfield, Victor, and Kori."

"Ah, you look all so different. It's a good thing your parents told me you were all adopted or I would be scolding my son right now." She laughed and told us to come inside. "You may call me Granny, Grandma, or Grandmother." She smiled at us so nicely, it could make your heart melt. "Anything you need, you just let me know! I have more than enough money to get you whatever you like. Also, you will be attending school in a week! Your parents wanted to surprise you but they had a last-minute business trip and won't be back for a few months." School? As in high school? That's it, I'm leaving. Cyborg saw me turn around and caught me before I could escape. It seems like he didn't lose his strength.

_BB/Garfield_

I ran around the entire house! It was so much fun! We had a pool and a spa and pets! I have never had a pet before since I usually played that role. Robin was always watching everything carefully as if something was going to attack us. I ignored him and pulled Cy into the living room. We found all of the games but the video games were different. The graphics were so much more realistic and cooler. We would've played all night if we weren't called to dinner. The food looked delicious but it had meat. The lady noticed and told one of the waiters to bring me a big plate of tofu and stir fried veggies.

"Thanks, Granny!" I smiled at her before munching my greens away.

"You're welcome, dear." She smiled before looking around to see how the rest of her "grandchildren" were doing with their food. Everyone was enjoying it and soon were finished with their plates. Before she let us whisk away to roam around the house she told us to pick an item for dessert. We picked a chocolate cake and then headed off to the living room. Robin huddled us around the coffee table that was in front of the sofa.

_Starfire/Kori  
><em>  
>"Robin, why are we continuing to stay here?" I was curious as to why the lady hasn't put us into a trap or why Robin hasn't let us leave the premises. I couldn't help but call out to cute creature that was crawling toward me and into my lap. I stroked the cat's fur as Robin gave us a plan to depend on while stuck in this dimension.<p>

_Cyborg/Victor_

"So what's the deal, man?" I was in no rush to go back to our dimension but I didn't feel right by taking her grandchildren's place. I mean, the lady was nice but it makes me wonder where the real grandchildren are. Robin said that it would be better to stay here since we might have no where else to go and we have no money to rent a hotel. As for the real members of her family, we would have to make a deal with them when we see them. We didn't know how to deal with the school ordeal yet. We would like to avoid it at all costs but Star and BB were jumping for joy at the notion of being in a class and learning about a lot of different things. Raven didn't seem to mind the day of having something to do while we were here and if it had a library, she would be happy on the inside. Robin and I were indifferent about the idea of having a teacher yelling at you all day and work to do until late at night.  
><em><br>"_Children! The dessert is ready!" Before anyone could move, I was already hopping over the coffee table. BB was close but I tripped him, trying to get first grabs at the cake. The chocolate smelled so good and six slices were already served onto fancy little plates. Granny smiled as we rushed into our chairs and thanked her before scarfing down the delicious treat. Star, Robin, BB, and I were done with our slices in seconds and asked for another. The waster attended to all of our meal needs, including drinks. Raven was still only half-way with first piece, probably savoring its flavor. She must have like the tart icing that was on top. Star, who knew, loved the strawberries. So far, everything seemed pretty sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Um, who are you?

_Robin/Richard_

The day was a Sunday and it was quite early at that. We still had a week until we would have to attend school. The sound knocking coming from the front door awoke me. The servants don't work on Sundays and Granny wouldn't be up until around eight. It was nearing 6:30 as I walked down the stairs, still worn out from all of the fun of yesterday. Getting a break from hero business is quite nice but I still felt unnerving about how criminals could still be roaming freely back in our dimension. I haven't quite figured as to why this dimension wasn't the same as ours. It had the same streets and cars. The technology seemed a little more advanced and it was a different country but other than that everything was similar.

I yawned as I reached the last step and walked toward the front door. The annoying person on the other side grew impatient as I took my time to the door. The loud banging ceased as I swung open the door. Before my eyes stood someone inconceivable. It was me.

"Too freaky." Okay, maybe not me. I certainly know my vocabulary and 'freaky' is a very common word. The way he dressed was completely different from my style. Granny may have forced us to change out of superhero outfits, to let them be washed once in a while, but at least I still had a sense of dignified fashion. I dressed smartly, while my look-alike was dressed as if he were a skateboarding punk. I stand corrected, he is a skateboarding punk. As he leaned closer as if to see if I was real, I could see a skateboard placed on the grass and tattoos on the back of his arms and his neck.

"Did grandma order some kind of robot or what?" He looked at me curiously and then shrugged. "Whatever, look dude. I need you to tell the old lady that my family is so not going to school. We already have enough money from what our parents gave us. We don't need a babysitter. Can you relay the message?"

I nodded, still disturbed of how my look-alike was the complete opposite of myself. He saluted in a mocking manner and grabbed his skateboard. He rode off onto the large driveway and I closed the door. I guess that explains why Granny never doubted that we were her grandchildren. We look exactly like them, if there are five of them. I was curious if there were other look a-likes in this dimension and if they acted differently from the people we knew. I was definitely interested in finding out but that would take a long time and we needed to get back to our own earth as soon as possible.

_BB/Garfield_

Friday is the best day ever! Every friday, Granny would take us out for ice cream and then we would play in the park. I miss being able to turn into a dog and catching a frisbee but catching it with my hands isn't so bad. Robin would try to be a hero at night. He would leave his bedroom and think we were all asleep and go play Mr. Vigilante and return before Granny could wake up and notice anything. I've tried joining him but since I'm normal now and I don't have any strength I would just be in the way. Even though Cy lost his cannon arm and his cool eye, he can still help Robin because he works on his muscles and can help Robin. Star and Rae were Granny's little princesses. It was funny to see Rae get dressed up but as soon as Granny wasn't looking, she would beat me up. Star seemed to like the girly things Granny would give her. She had a different outfit for every hour of the day. I, personally, just liked the backyard and all of the servants Granny had. One could get me a smoothie while another rubbed my feet while another one did my laundry. I've never had this kind of luxury before so might as well make the most of it!

I'm glad that even though I've lost my powers, the team is still glad to have me around. We are still like a family and even though I'm the one that got us into this mess, the team forgave me. I thought Robin would hold a grudge against me forever. He still treats me like his little brother so I'm happy. He was quick to think of way for us to adapt into this new place and look where we are now. We are on top of the world!

_Raven/Rachel_

Beastboy must be practicing his diving. He climbs to the top of the diving board at the pool, screams, and then all you hear is a big splash. I'm stuck inside, once again. Granny really liked Starfire's natural hair color, as well as mine. She couldn't stop talking about how unique we both were and that we would meet a nice young man one day and fulfill our womanly needs. I wish I could plug my hears and dye my hair. Starfire was the only one interested in hearing about what womanly needs were necessary to fulfill. Thankfully, she didn't try to ask me anything. I wouldn't know what to say since I just want to return to our dimension. No boys, no womanly needs. All of those kinds of topics were at the bottom, if at all, on my priority list. I just wanted to enjoy having my friends and then see what life would do for me after that.

I hurried outside once Granny gave all of her attention to Starfire and stopped messing with my hair. I went into the outdoor bathroom and disrobed into swimsuit. I only wished to try out the spa area at least once. I undid the ties in my hair and made it into a small bun. I didn't feel like getting my hair wet and then Granny making a fuss of how I should care for it better. I walked out of the bathroom and toward the spa, only to be stopped by beastboy.

"Lookin' good, Rae," he winked at me. I had sudden urge to smack him or push him aside with my dark powers. It didn't work, of course, so I covered myself with the towel and began my stroll again to the spa. I could hear Beastboy casually walking behind me, whistling an unfamiliar tune. I walked to the edge of the steaming spa and slowly dipped my feet in. It was very hot but I was able to tolerate the temperature after getting used it. Beastboy joined me after finding the control panel for the spa and turning on the bubbles.

"Isn't this so nice, Rae?" He sunk into the water and let his body float.

"How are you doing that?" I eyed him curiously. It was like he was a log just drifting on the water with the bubbles gathering at the edges.

"It's easy! Just relax." He stood up in the water, slowly approaching me, simply holding out his hand. I took a moment to rethink my decision and tell him I decline his offer but I was wondering if I could achieve that simple act. I stood up by myself and headed to the middle of the rather large spa. "Alright, now just lift your feet." I did, and then my head went under water. I panicked and stood up. He saw my expression of slight fear and smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'll hold your head above the water." I decided to trust him and tried again. He swiftly grabbed the small of my back and the back of my head. It felt weird with half of your body sunk into warm water and the surface of your skin cooled by the air above it. "Okay, I'm going to let go now. You have to relax all of your body so you can keep floating." I suddenly felt nervous. What if this doesn't work? What will I do if it does? Will I keep awkwardly floating here with him right next to me or thank him and then leave? All I could feel was his hands, slowly slipping away. My body was complete opposite of relaxed and I sunk like a rock. I stood up and walked to the edge and sat down. "Aw, come on, Rae! Don't be like that! We can keep trying, not a lot of people can get it on their first try."

"What's going, you two?" Cyborg was peering at us as he stood near the spa. He must have come from a run or some kind of workout. His jacket looked sweaty and his brow was noticeably wet.

"Oh, nothing, I was just trying to teach Rae how to float in the water." Beastboy gave me a look that would only work if he were a dog. Cyborg looked surprised and also interested. Cyborg looked around and whispered in Beastboy's direction. "Of course, dude! Anything for my main man!" He quickly jumped out of the spa and went to the control panel of the pool. After turning on the heater, he told Cyborg to go change in the bathroom. Starfire came outside, asking where Robin was. I shrugged, Beastboy headed toward her, jumping excitedly. He whispered something incomprehensible to me and then Starfire giggled in joy. I knew something was going on and I wanted no part in it. Before I could make a dash for the bathroom, Starfire grabbed me and carried me toward the pool. Her strength somehow stayed with but at least it was realistic in human terms. If she was able to transfer her power here, she probably could've swung me into the pool 50ft. away. She dragged me down the steps in the shallow area of the pool. Cyborg joined us moments later in his own swimwear. As Cyborg held me in the pool, Starfire went into the bathroom to change and then returned. Beastboy took his place on top of the diving board.

"Listen up, dude and dudettes! I shall now begin our swimming lessons." Cyborg and Starfire clapped as Beastboy took a heroic pose and then dived into the pool. Causing my hair to get wet. Oh well, too late now, I suppose. Beastboy swam toward us and stood in the water. He also found a whistle while Starfire was changing. Great, at least its only a few more days until school starts. Then these three can bother other people and I can peacefully read my books that I can find at the library.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Welcome to Ouran

_BB/Garfield_

Sunday was a peculiar day. Granny made us go to bed early so we could plenty of sleep for tomorrow. What's going on tomorrow? I was curious but no one knew the answer. Cyborg thought that maybe we were going to an amusement park. Starfire thought she would let us explore the mall. Robin wanted to check out a museum nearby. Raven wanted to find a library and check out any spell books, if they had any. After 8:00, Granny put us all to bed but Cy and I weren't done with our Boss Level on our video game. We were quite reluctant to go to bed but we went anyway. Robin told us how we wouldn't have to worry about her actual grandchildren returning to her house. I was relieved but also sad. Who wouldn't want to have such a nice relative?

Monday morning Granny had all of our clothes ready. They were a snazzy, blue uniform. They each had a little orange emblem on the left pocket, the initials were OR. I didn't mind the color but I wondered as to why we had to wear the same thing. Robin pulled off the outfit well and Cy looked uncomfortable at first. The fabric felt nice but I still couldn't help but ask about our new outfits.

"You're all going to start school today, dearies." Granny smiled before she went to the girl's wing of the house to see how they were doing. I looked in the full size mirror and flashed a daring smile. It took me a while to get used to my normal body and light skin color. Today, I felt super confident and was ready to take on anything. Robin and Cy ran after me as we headed to see what the girls got to wear. What we saw could not be unseen.

Raven was in a dress and she clearly wasn't happy. The color was the complete opposite of what she would usually wear. Starfire looked pretty and Robin remained bashful around her all morning. The yellow dresses were really bright and poofy. Raven could barely walk in the heels Granny gave her. Starfire, being the totally different, seemed as if she was floating again. We all walked down stairs to breakfast. Soon after that, Granny all shoved us in the large limo and told the driver the directions. She waved us good-bye and good luck as we drove toward our very first day of High School.

As neared the school, the drover slowed the limo to a stop. I pressed my face against the window and peered at the large school before us. After we exited the vehicle, the driver told us he would be back to pick us up once school is over. He drove off and we turned to the school. We strolled down the walkway and looked for signs. We had no idea where to go or what our classes were so we were pretty much lost. I found some pretty girls as we neared the main building. Behind that was a large clock tower and it said the current time was 8:30. I went over to talk to the girls but they didn't appreciate my charm. Robin was approached by many of the ladies and tried to ask them where to go. They gladly helped him and we just followed behind him. Starfire was in awe by the large buildings and gardens. Cy was talking with me, saying he was hoping we had some classes together. Raven disappeared to somewhere, she probably found a sign to the library.

We entered the main building and everything was decked out. There were chandeliers everywhere and fancy staircases leading to all of the classrooms. Robin called us over into one of the office rooms so we could retrieve our class courses. We each got a schedule of six classes, each lasted about an hour. Leaving 45 minutes for lunch. After school, the faculty said we said we could check out the school clubs.

Cy and I got the same "D" class. Starfire got the "C" class, while Raven got "B" class. Robin, who has somehow proven to be smarter than all of us combined, got the "A" class. We all had different classes except for me and Cy. Since we are in a new dimension, Robin suggested that use our alias names around others. I'm kind of used to being called Garfield but the other titans might need a while before they can get used to their temporary names.

We had to find Raven so we could give her the schedule and the school map. We each got one because this place is huge and shares the campus with students of every grade level. I stuck with Cy most of the day and we guessed that maybe school wouldn't be that bad.

_Raven/Rachel_

This school is the symbol of snobby. All of these students are either rich or have a high social class or both. I prayed that no one would try to talk to me. I just wanted to get through the school year. Hopefully, we would be able to return home before any of us get to attached to anyone in this dimension. I snuck off to find the library as soon as we entered the school. I searched for the spell books or any historical books about dark magic. None could be found and I sighed as I walked out of the library to see Beastboy searching for me. He handed me a class schedule and map and wished me luck as he headed to find his own class. I looked at my schedule and the electives piqued my interest. This school decided to give me Greece as a language course. I already know many languages so I know I don't have to worry about any language courses. The rest of the day was quite boring until the last class was over. I walked out of my class and headed down the hall. A dark figure was following me, hiding behind the pinkish columns. I turned the corner and made a dash for it. I didn't feel like being stalked today, I only wanted to find my friends and leave this place as soon as possible.

"Hello there," the dark figure somehow appeared in front of me and stopped me in my tracks. He leaned down, his cat puppet following in pursuit. "You don't look like you're from around here. Would you mind telling me your true origin?" I decided to tell him the truth, I wouldn't care if he didn't believe me.

"I'm from another dimension." He stood there, not moving, just shocked by my words. He grabbed my hand. He opened a secret passage in the wall and pulled me in. He didn't let go of my hand and led me down a dark pathway leading to a candle-lit room. The walls were covered in ancient texts and spooky drawings. The student turned around and let go of me.

"Welcome to our humble abode, miss." He led me around the room, telling me about his dark magic club. At first I thought this was all a cheap trick. I dismissed my thoughts as I saw a familiar book. I picked it up and glanced through the pages. "No one has been able to decipher this book, not since long ago. Many were afraid of magic but the dark magic users were wise and recorded all of their knowledge. We've tried recreating the spells but none seemed to work. It might be just a fake book but I can assure that the magic is real." How corny can you get? I searched through the room and found other spell books. We talked for hours about dark magic and how to use the power wisely. Of course, these guys have never successfully conveyed a spell. I wanted to find the correct spell to get us back home but they only had the advance books. They didn't know that there were even beginner books for this kind of stuff. I asked the guy to see if we could find one at the library. He said not at the school's but at a public one, maybe. I thanked him for showing me this room and telling me about his club. I told him, I'd consider joining it.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa, please consider joining the Black Magic Club." He bowed and then led me to an exit.

"My name is Rachel." I wasn't sure what Granny's last name was or if I had a different last name.

"Ah, a first year?" He smiled before pushing me through the exit. "See you tomorrow, Rachel."

I was lost again. I looked around the room, finding Starfire going down the hall. I caught up to her, almost tripping in these dumb heels. She asked me how my classes went and I replied that they were quite easy. She went on in specific detail about her day until we found the boys. Robin was mad at me because I disappeared and they spent an hour looking for me. I guess time slips by faster than it seems. We all went to the front gate to see that Granny's limo was already parked. We got inside the car and Granny asked how our first day school was. Cyborg mentioned that he got a new class schedule because they actually found out that he was supposed to enter as a third year. He was also very advanced in anything to do with technology. Beastboy, Starfire, and I are first years, meaning that they are going to make us learn as much as possible since we've skipped all previous education. Robin was a second year but there even things he didn't know, like trigonometry. All of our classes were remade to fit our educational level better, except for mine because I was well balanced in all education. Granny decided to celebrate the day with the Chef whipping up a cake. Everyone cheered in agreement. She said we could only have some after we finished our homework. Beastboy and Cyborg groaned, remembering all of the work their teachers assigned them even though it was only the first day.

Once arriving home, Robin complained about his day at school to Starfire and me. I was occasionally listening but I recently checked out a book so I was kind of preoccupied. Starfire was intently listening to Robin's every word. He was going on and on about a pair of twins that always caused trouble and this poor boy who was always stuck with them. Robin seemed interested in the shy boy and was wondering what a guy like that was doing in a school as prestigious as theirs. He went on about how the boy was dressed rather crudely manner. I mostly pondered on how to find the needed book for my spell to work. Cyborg and Beastboy were still stuck in their room, finishing their room after what seemed like a few hours. I finished mine during class and lunch time so I had until bedtime to read my book. Starfire didn't seem like she had homework but I also didn't want her to fail the class either. Robin studied in his room until dinner was ready after his monologue. I decided to help Starfire on any earthly subjects she may not yet understand. At this rate, we may be able to return home soon.


	5. Chapter 5

AN(Author'sNote):I'm sorry this wasn't updated like my usual weekly chapters. I caught a bad cold and I still have headaches but I managed to push through and finish this chapter. I will continue to update weekly. Check out my deviant page if you are interested in seeing my friend's drawing of the teen titans in the Ouran high school uniforms. (same username, just search the title.)

Chapter 5- Would you like to dance?

_Beast Boy/Garfield_

School is pretty cool, even though the teachers are boring! Today was a special day, though. After school, a club was holding a dance party. Mostly girls were going so I wanted go with Cyborg. He said he had a lot of homework so I asked Robin instead. He turned down the very thought of going somewhere he wasn't going to be doing something productive. Granny was helping Star and Rae get ready but Rae didn't look that excited. She's been staying after school in her own club ever since the first day of school. Star found this fan service club on the third day of school. Her girlfriends in her classes said that there was a club where all of a girl's dreams can come true. Of course, Star fell for it and has been at the club ever since. Robin didn't seem to care but I think he is a t least a little jealous that other dudes are going to be seeing her in a pretty dress. He said he would only go in order to ensure the safety of the girls. I didn't fall for that excuse but I kept my mouth shut. Rae and Star took about 3 hours to get ready. I mean geez, how long does it take to look nice. I threw on my tux and Robin did the same. Robin still went to bathroom to check his hair. I went downstairs and waited for everyone else while I played a quick game on the console. I looked at my watch, noticing it was nearing time to leave. I turned off the T.V. and exited the hobby room. I headed toward the edge of the stairs to yell at the girls to hurry up. I couldn't speak as soon as I looked up.

Granny guided the girls down the stairs and led them to the front door. Rae was still struggling to walk properly in heels but Granny helped her out. She was wearing a beautiful, long purple dress. The bell sleeves covered elbows and the dress flowed past knees, slightly loose but still fitted to her size. I almost fell on my face as Cy patted my back. He smiled at me, telling me to have fun tonight. I smirked and said of course! Robin soon stood next to me once Cy left to his room. His gaze was fixed upon Star while I focused my attention back to Rae. Granny soon reached the bottom the stairs and told us to say something nice to the girls. Robin was smooth, almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to relay to Star how pretty she looked. I turned to Rae and smiled.

"You look great, Rae!" I smiled as I opened the door for her, waiting for the rest of the group to join us. I guess it was worth the wait.

"Thanks." She said it in her usual monotone voice but I could tell she was glad. We all dove into the car and headed to the school. Granny took a picture of us before we could leave and before I knew the night had begun.

A lot of the guys there surrounded Star while I stuck close to Robin. Rae seemed like she was looking for someone, which kind of ticked me off. I'm here, who else did she know? My question was answered once a guy in a black tux and a dark cloak snuck off with Rae. I tried to follow them but a few girls stopped me. Well, I guess one dance wouldn't hurt. The rest of the night was kind of blur. I was swooped away by a lot of girls while Robin stuck near the wall, casually grabbing a drink when he was bored. Star was whisked away to all of the corners of the party. She even made a few more friends and danced with them to the classical music.

At the end of the night, a few guys led the whole party to the balcony. They were announcing the King and Queen of the ball. There was also a reward kiss but I wasn't interested in watching. All of the fangirls were crowding around, making it difficult to head back to the dance floor. I noticed Rae came back to the main room. She was grabbing a drink with the guy she found at the beginning of the party. I called out to her and squeezed myself through the crowd. The guy left before I could get a good look at him. Before he left, he made a quick kiss to Rae's hand. I felt fire go off in my heart but I had no idea why. I caught up to Rae and asked her how her night was.

_Raven/Rachel_

I spent the whole evening with Nekozawa. We researched dark magic and tried out beginner spells. I told Garfield about my efficient night while he went on about how boring Robin was. I sighed, realizing he will never change. He doesn't realize that I'm working on a way to get us back home but he never even says thank you. I look to the balcony, everyone was squealing about something but I couldn't care less about what it was. I could still hear the band continuing to play a soothing melody. I was ready to leave but once I headed for the door, Garfield held me back.

"The night isn't over yet, Rae. Would you like to dance?" I wished I had an excuse but Granny communicated either of our cellular devices which meant I didn't have a ride to retreat to. I shrugged and went with the flow. I wasn't totally against the idea of dancing with one of my teammates. No one was paying any attention to us since they were all gathered outside. We danced to one song but he was kind of clumsy. He bowed like an idiot once the song was over and smiled at me. Tonight wasn't so bad.

_Cyborg/Victor_

Classes were going well, and by that I mean awesome! Garfield makes all of my classes fun and interesting. He would challenge the science teacher and was quickly becoming the class clown. I had a few different classes, though. Since Japan is known for its technology, I've chosen some of my courses to be mechanical engineering. I wanted to improve my knowledge of technology and upgrade my car and our ship when we return home. Garfield liked to quiz the biology teacher on animals and of course he was usually right. I had to chill him out sometimes before the teacher could get too mad. I didn't mind him having fun but I didn't want him to have detention. I also didn't want him to embarrass Granny's family. All of these students are from high-class families so embarrassing Granny's work, whatever she does, would be bad for her business. I smack Garfield on the back off his head. His desk is in front of mine, allowing easy access to discipline him.

"What the heck, Vic," He whispers to me, turning his head toward me. Robin was pretty strict on making sure we use our alias names. Garfield still calls me Cy when it's just us two.

"Just pay attention till the end of class, man. Once the bell rings, I'll race ya to the lunch room." He nodded eagerly at the thought of food. The meals here were amazing and I could even say better than my cooking. Suddenly, there was an announcement by the teacher. We still had half an hour till class is over and he said we had to do some kind of examination. We just took a test, what is this a pop quiz? He told us to follow him down the hall. We were led to a large gymnasium and there tons of doctors and nurses. We were led to guys side, passing by some kind show. A couple of twins were being fawned over by the girls for just taking off their shirts. I rolled my eyes, thinking that some of the people here were a little weird but then again back home so were we. Garfield and I went over to our stalls and took our physical examination. We were both still healthy apparently, despite the fact that not even a few weeks ago we went through a portal and completely transformed our bodies. I was guess it's better to be healthy and not complain rather than finding out that we actually caught some kind of space disease. Garfield tried being like the twins and jumped out his stall, his shirt was sloppily unbuttoned and barely any of the girls noticed. There was one I could swear that looked like BB's old girlfriend, Terra. She noticed BB trying to impress the ladies with his scrawny body. She laughed and approached him and just like the first time, he fell for her because she thought he was funny.

I grabbed BB before he could talk to her and dragged him out of the room. Class was over once we finished our examination so I went to lunch. BB was whining the whole way. He kept shouting about how he could have a second chance with her. I shoved him a seat across from me and grabbed two lunches. He was sitting with his head on the table, crying like a baby, depressed that I took away his second chance with his first love. I looked him in the eye and tossed him his vegetarian lunch.

"Dude, give it up." I leaned in to remind that we were still from a different dimension. "You shouldn't be worrying about having a love life here. It won't last, man." He continued moping while he lazily ate his tofu salad.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed to my reasoning and finished his lunch.

"Besides, you're the one who got us into this mess. If I were you, I would be asking Rae on how to help get us back home." He looked mad when I mentioned Rae.

"She's probably with her new boyfriend." He spat the words as if they were pieces of meat disgustingly stuck in his mouth. I almost spit out my own food upon hearing his words.

"Hold up! She does not have a boyfriend. You know Rae better than anyone. No guy could live up to her standards and actually continue to live afterwards. Either way, the last thing on her mind is a love life. She is the most worried out of all of us that our passing through dimensions could cause some kind of space chaos."

"Whatever, dude. All I know is that she disappears after school with some shady guy." He placed his chin on the table and then looked back at me with his puppy eyes. I could read his mind and I knew it was wrong.

"No. No, BB. We are not going to spy on her." My will soon died away as his puppy eyes got bigger. "Fine! But if we get caught, I'm gone." He chuckled and headed off to his next class.

I sighed as I went to my class and could only imagine how mad Rae would get if we were to get caught.

Beast Boy/Garfield

After school, Cy and I ran over to Rae's classroom and caught up to her as she left the doorway. Cy and I were getting character, we put on our cool shades and hid behind the columns as we followed her to her after school club. We were almost caught by Star but her new friend, Renge, was distracting her. We continued our way down the hall until we lost track of her. I don't know if her club had disappearing doors or something but all I know is that we lost sight of her. We later found Robin heading over to the host club to hang out with some of the less crazy hosts. Star told me I might be able to make friends there so we followed him. The first thing I saw was pink and a whole lot of roses. Cy found an interest in the food and I found an interest in the ladies. Before either of us could move, Kyoya held us back.

"If you do not plan reserving one of the hosts, please leave, we are not a charity." Robin told him we were friends of his and then turned us, telling us to be good. Cy whined before finding a tall guy to talk to. I think his name was Mori. I found the twins and hung out with them.

Suddenly, the leader of the club got spooked. There was a familiar dark figure appearing from behind a large door. He was holding a cat puppet in one of hands and had eerily smile. As the door opened more when he entered the room, I swear I could see Rae's hair. I realized that this was the same guy that took away most of the time on the night of the dance. The twins had an idea for the dark figure. They scared him away with a flashlight but then their boss got mad. I didn't care as long as they took care of that guy. Cy managed to sneak a few desserts before telling me that we still had homework. I groaned as I realized how much I had to do.

_Starfire/Kori_

School is marvelous! The food is glorious! My friends are wonderful! Everyday after school, they would lead me to a magical classroom. Every time we visit, the room completely changes. One time it was a tropical jungle. The desserts are always splendid and the male students are so courteous. My friends say I must choose one of the boys to visit each time and they will be my friend. I chose the small blonde boy with the adorable little animal in his arms. His name was Honey. I knew right away that we would be great friends. He recommended lots of sweets and teas that I must try. A lot of the girls in the club would approach me as well, asking me about my hair. I am happy to converse with others and so this is how spend my after school hours until Robin comes to get me. He often joins me in a tea gathering and talks with me when he has finished his homework early. He also found a friend here named Kyoya. The twins are disliked by both myself and Robin but I think Beast boy, uh I mean, Garfield would be compatible with them. Raven would often tell me how she found a club that is to her liking. She has also brought up how she is progressing on our way home. At this rate, she said hopefully before Christmas. It is the middle of autumn so all we can hope for is patience. Today, the host club are dressed up in kimonos. Honey accidentally lost one of his slippers and left our table. I ate some more sweets before someone new appeared before me.

"Hello! My name is Renge~ I am engaged to Kyoya." She smiled very brightly and went right back to the student she spoke of. Robin looked confused but guessed it was normal to have early betrothals. He glanced my way and I waved. He quickly looked away, his face seemed to be flushing. I hoped he didn't catch a cold. I decided to stay a while before leaving to find Raven. Many of my friends enjoyed telling me about Japan and its culture. The customs here were so interesting and they were all so polite.

_Robin/Richard_

The host club wasn't too bad. The hosts were a little overwhelming except for Kyoya and Mori. The desserts were nice and the tea was excellent. I could come after I've finished my homework to fetch Starfire and then we would go look for Raven. She would usually be with the dark magic club, researching a way back home or at the library, checking out a new book. Cyborg and Beast Boy would usually be playing in the computer lab or in the garden. They brought their creative game of stinkball to this dimension and actually got a few interested to play with them. After club activities, we would call Granny for a ride home and on the drive home, we would tell her about each of our days.

The next day could've been better. The twins in a few of my classes decided that it would be a great idea to fight each other in the middle of class. The poor little brunette was always caught in the middle. He wasn't as shy anymore but he still kept to himself. He had quite a lot of patience of actually putting up with those shady twins for more than one occasion. I followed after him during lunch when the twins started an intense food fight between themselves.

"Hi, my name is Richard." I tried to get his attention by starting off with a simple greeting.

"Haruhi." I tried to think of something else to talk about but I realized I had no idea what this kid likes. I started thinking about the club and decided to try that as a topic.

"So, I see that you are in the host club. Do you like it?" Stupid! Of course he would like it, why else would he join it?

"No, I was actually forced to join." Surprised by his answer, I chatted with him about the club, the incident that led him to debt, and his reason for staying.

"Fancy tuna? I actually just had that just recently, it was different but nice. Most of my team, uh I mean, my family are still not used to extravagant food." I chuckled as I noticed that we were getting into an actual conversation. It was a pleasant chat and I noticed that he kind of had a feminine side. Not girly but more like an exquisite feature. He seemed like a nice guy so next time I come to the host club for Starfire I'll visit him and Kyoya as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have no excuse for the lateness of this update except that I wanted to use my Thanksgiving break to catch up on my anime, manga, video games, and youtube. Also, Thanks for still reading even though my updates may waver sometimes...

Chapter 6- "Are you my big brother?"

_Cyborg/Victor  
><em>  
>The school day started like any other normal day. I was actually starting to get used to my normal body, normal friends, and just a simple, normal life. Oh my god, This is so boring! I can't recall how much I miss riding my T-car and blasting my canon at villains. It's probably all dusty, ugh, my baby! BB and I walked through the halls after school, we couldn't think of anything to do. It has only been a few weeks but like, come on! I want to go wax my car and level up on our video game back home. I mean, the video games here are still pretty cool. They have really good graphics and better controls. BB is just complaining about how the homework he has to do, again.<p>

"Yo, Garfield! Get over it! The teacher obviously doesn't care how much you know about animals. All you have to know is how to tell the difference between ionic and covalent bonds. The teacher wants us to have an extensive knowledge of everything." He huffed in disagreement.

"Easy for you to say, man! You have no idea how hard it is to be learning so many things at the same time and then be expected to remember it all and then be tested on it all at the same time!" His pace got faster and I almost got left behind.

"I'm sorry, dude. In this country, education is extremely important. Have you ever been to school before?" I've mostly just been to elementary school and middle school. I wasn't able to finish high school, due to my, uh, condition.

"No! My parents were geneticists, they traveled everywhere. I never had time for school, they kind of home-schooled me, I guess." He looked down at the floor when he mentioned his parents. I tried to think of something fast to get his mind somewhere else.

"Why didn't you say so? I could help ya out!" I gave him a thumbs up and grinned at him.

"Really dude!" I nodded at him and asked him which classes he was having trouble in. "Um, all of them?" He sheepishly chuckled and looked up at me. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. I told him to make sure he would be completely focused from now on and live his academic life to the fullest. "Sure, but what does academic mean?"

I decided to get to work right away. I dragged him to the library to check out as many textbooks as possible. We started from level 1 and I helped him progress from there. He was good at learning, just not keeping focused. I kept him in working intervals and then I would let him read a comic so he wouldn't stress his brain to much. This went on for about an hour until a little girl was wondering around the room. She looked like she looking for someone. BB was almost done with his homework and I was already done with mine. I approached the girl and went down on one knee to match her height.

"What are you doing at a high school like this?" I smiled as nice as I could. Children are one of the main distractors for BB, always encouraging him to play. I mean, I want to play too just after I get my work done.

"I'm looking for my big brother!" She beamed at me. She looked around my arm and saw BB, studying hard like he should have at the start of the term. "Big Brother!" She ran and jumped onto BB and scared him out of his wits. "You have blonde hair! You must be big brother!" Never knew BB had a sister.

_Beast Boy/Garfield_

"Aw~ I wish I was your older brother but I'm pretty sure I don't have a lil' sis. How 'bout I help you look for another blonde-haired dude, okay?" I spun around the little girl to make her laugh. She nodded and took my hand. I led her out of the library with Cy trailing behind me, grabbing our bags. He looked kinda mad that I haven't completely finished my homework. I scratched the back of my head as I smiled back at him nervously. I walked with the girl until we found the host club. The only guy I knew with blonde hair was the boss of this club. I opened the door for her and let them introduce themselves to her. Tamaki took an immediate liking to her but Haruhi thought the situation should be handled differently.

I stood near the back of the room when suddenly two people rushed through and claimed the girl. Kirimi was her name. We were all curious as to who was her true brother was but then another blonde-haired guy appeared. No one knew who he was until the two servants put his normal clothing on.

"Wait a minute! That guy is the girl's brother!" How could such a creepy guy have such a cute lil' sis. Cy tapped my shoulder and told me we should get going. As we were leaving, Robin followed us the way back to the limo. I was wondering where Star was but then Rob explained it. She wanted to help Nekozawa to be able to see his little sister without scaring her. We all had no idea how that was going to happen but wished them the best. As much as I disliked the guy for taking Rae for than half of the time at the dance, I still wanted his sis to be happy.

_Raven/Rachel_

After school , I head to a hole in the wall and knock twice. Nekozawa would let me in and I would continue my research for a way back home. Lately, he has been depressed about something but I didn't ask him about it. We continued casting basic spells and I was able to sustain a small amount of dark magic. We were able to make small portals and prepare beginner potions. I was frustrated with how little power I had in this world. He suggested we take a break after working non-stop for over two hours. He disappeared somewhere half between that time and then came back even more down in spirits. He mumbled "Kirimi" a couple of times before assisting me in organizing the books. Once we cleaned up and decided to call it a day, he grabbed my hand and led me to the science room. The rest of Star's beloved host club was there with herself and Renge preparing Nekozawa for some kind of exam. I found the whole thing amusing and sat down to stay for a while. I assumed the boys went home already. Leaving us to help out Nekozawa and his light problem.

Sometimes, he would turn back to me, begging "Rachel" to help him. I shook my head and slightly smirked. He could barely handle a flashlight. Haruhi came in later, asking for help from Tamaki with the little girl. I laughed a little on the inside as the girl came in and Nekozawa spooked her with the flashlight eerily showing his face. She ran out of the room and the twins opened the blinds. They announced that the girl was in the courtyard with a cat.

_Starfire/Kori_

Nekozawa bravely broke with the glass immediately after stating his dear sister's fear of animals! He ran toward her heroically and she recognized him as her brother. It was so lovely or as my host club friends would say, Moe! He distracted her fear with his puppet. Renge and I were very proud of Nekozawa for achieving his fear of the light. He seemed to be doing great in the sun. Oh wait, perhaps I spoke to soon. His energy was slowly being drained and he was still as he lied on the ground.

The next day was quite sad. Despite his heroic deed and his training with Renge, he was once again trapped in the dark. The direct sunlight must have taken quite the toll on his body. He seemed content with being able to at least to save his sister. Raven and I hoped he would have a better chance once he returned home.

A few days later, Honey got a cavity. All sweets were banned until Honey is able to recover. I decided to whip up an old family recipe from my planet and gave it to Honey the next day. He smiled at me and thanked me for the meal. He tried it and smiled before turning around and eating the rest of it. I made the sweetest one I knew but on earth it is still considered spicy. Honey soon passed out after breathing flames. Mori ran to get him water and I slowly backed out of the club. Maybe Cy knows something I could make!

A few days after that, Honey had recovered was allowed to eat all of the sweets he wanted. I celebrated with him by bringing the chocolate cake I made the night before. Victor and I stayed up all night until he was pleased with taste of the cake I made. The cake was my fifth try and even Garfield was delighted by its taste. I handed the slice to Honey and asked for him to try it. Honey gave me a worried look but then Garfield gave him a thumbs up which depleted his nervousness. Honey carefully took the first bite and then exclaimed that it was delicious! I was so happy!

The week afterwards was abnormal compared to most days in this dimension. The newspaper club needed assistance from the host club. The club activities were postponed until the newspaper club was able to get a good story. I went home with the boys while Raven stayed at the school library to do some more research. I told the boys how the newspaper club was in need. Garfield came up with a brilliant solution! He said we should give him the story about us being superheroes. Robin refused the idea at first but reluctantly agree after we all gave him our pitiful puppy eyes.

_Beast Boy/Garfield_

I went to newspaper clubroom with Vic to check out how they were doing with the story on the host club. The host club actually just left the room as we asked Akira, the president, if he was willing to hear our story.

"Gentleman!" I especially dressed for the occasion in a flashy suit and cool sunglasses. I dressed Vic up to look like my bodyguard. "I have a fresh piece for your newspaper! Just listen to me first, this is the title, 'Students from another dimension!' Wouldn't you be interested in least glancing at a paper like that? Of course! Students of my fellow school, if you sell a paper about my story, I can guarantee you popularity. None of the characters in my story will deny your facts! They are all in fact students of this exact school. Heck, you can come to my house and meet them in person." The members of the club were perplexed about accepting my story. It is all completely true but not many would believe it. Rae's new friend might believe it but other than him, I don't think anyone else would. I looked at Vic to back me up.

"The story is basically a bunch of superheroes coming to this world whilst losing their powers." He was still sad about his canon arm and T-car. I tried to sell the story by giving them more detail about our adventure. After a while, they seemed to like it. I made sure that they copied down what I told them word for word. The next week, thousands of copies were sold across the campus, telling everyone about our situation. Raven was mad at me, telling me that could cause some kind of space-time disaster. She was just mad because I was more popular with the ladies now.

"Superheroes?" Kaoru looked at the paper and read the first line again. Hikaru peered at it while Kyoya read the whole column about my story. They even let the anime club help out by drawing a small comic for us. The colors were off and the outfits were more modern but it still looked pretty cool.

"You guys are from a different dimension?" Hikaru has already asked me this a couple of times and every time I answered with yes. Robin was still trying to fend off some of the girls at the host club while Starfire had a couple of guys approach her while she hanged with Honey. "I don't believe it. There's no way you guys got here and then conveniently lost your powers to some weird dark magic. But it does explain why your purple-haired friend likes that dark magic club."

"Yeah, I accidentally screwed up one of spells and we ended up here and lost our powers. She's working really hard to get us back home. I just wish it wasn't with that Nekozawa guy." I wanted to help her out but I'd probably screw up, giving a chance for the creep to spend more time with her.

"This is so precious! You guys are lost and alone! We must help these 'Teen Titans' get home! It is our job as the host club to make the ladies happy and these boys need help just as much!" Kyoya pinched Tamaki's cheek before he could say any more.

"As much as we would love to help, we cannot afford to lose any members or clients in a vortex or another dimension should your situation be possible." Kyoya went back to Robin and Rob said he understood, not asking for any help. They're both too prideful! We could get home sooner if we ask everyone. With more information, I'm pretty sure it would help Rae but then again she's not a people's person.

"So if you guys are really superheroes, which ones are you? My brother and I like the comics about Spider-man and the Flash. Or what about Batman? Or Baymax?" I expected those kind of questions as everyone let the information sink in. I didn't put our hero identities in the newspaper because I was worried that they would only just have the comics. It would be hard to say anything with Robin being all secrets.

"I'm sorry but that information is classified. We cannot give our hero names because you already know our secret identity." Rob decided to play it cool and winked at the chicks. Kyoya suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. Uh-oh.

"How would you, Robin, and Victor like to join our host club as exclusive guests while you wait out the time for your friend, Raven, to find a way for you to return home?" Victor was okay with it as long as he got to eat the desserts. I was stoked to be host, hangin' with the ladies! Robin seemed indifferent but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to try being a host.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- "Trick or Treat?"

A/N: I'm sorry this is late but I was actually busy with work, various things, and christmas things. Thank you for your continued support and for reading my story! (I thought it wouldn't be very popular because it's xover of two very different shows)

_Beast Boy/Garfield  
><em>  
>Ever since Kyoya had this glint in his eyes about us being hosts, I thought I would regret it. I know he's using us for money but how can I be mad? I get free food, nice girls to talk to, and hang out with Vic and Rob after school. Vic likes to bring the video games over sometimes to teach the girls how to play. Its pretty cool how the girls get into it and some are really good at it. One almost beat Vic at his main one vs. one game. Then after the tutorial, he would let them play against each other and cheer them on while hanging out with me. Robin had a lot of requests so he never time to check on us or Star. He was actually quite popular with the ladies and I could tell Star wasn't happy about that. She still had a calm appearance, despite giving quick death glares to his requesters once in a while. He also taught the girls how to practice karate and the whole story about how he came across the best sensei to hone his skills. Sometimes the twins would join me and Vic in a game and the girls would scream about something having to do with bromance. I didn't mind being in the club, it was really fun.<p>

Until one day, Honey had to do something. His little brother kept visiting us and telling us how he didn't want Honey to give into material desires. Vic almost fought him because he wanted to defend his video games (earthly desires). The younger sibling fought quite a bit when he came across Honey. Starfire started hanging around Honey more often to make sure no harm comes to him, even though that is what Mori does. A few days later, Star told me how Honey and his brother had a last, epic battle and how Honey won. I guess I don't find it that surprising that he loves cake more than his brother. Everything turned back to normal after that and we all had tons of fun until Halloween was coming up.

_Robin/Richard_

Today we were deciding what to do for Halloween as a class. I was interested in what they usually do. I don't remember the last time I was able to enjoy this Holiday. Heroes don't have vacations or days off. Crime is always on the loose and heroes must be ready to subdue them. Since we are in a different dimension and no crime has been on the news lately, I've decided to accompany my class in their decided event. I was sitting near Haruhi and the reckless twins when the class President wanted the attention of class 1-A. Halloween is in a week and we have until then to plan everything out. The vice-president said that we can use the campus on Halloween day, I wonder what the others are going to be doing for their class. I look to Haruhi and the twins to see if they had any ideas in mind. The twins were explaining to Haruhi how they usually this event to hold tea parties and watch movies. Suddenly, Renge shows up out of nowhere, saying that we should do something more exciting for Halloween. Mostly, she just wanted to cosplay, again. The class president was trying to talk to Renge but then she came up with the brilliant idea to come up with the theme for our class event. She proposed for us to have a Halloween special test-of-courage tournament. Dressing up as monsters, scaring everyone with simple pranks, seems simple enough. The twins liked the idea, Haruhi didn't care but something seemed off with the president. This was a test of courage so course there was a punishment for running away. Anyone who chickened out was to have their picture on the front of the school newspaper and titled "the minister of pantywaists". I liked this idea. I glanced again at the president, he seemed indifferent but was too humble to express to share his opinion. The idea was soon accepted and everyone began the planning. After fighting villains and monsters for years, I am pretty confident that I won't be losing to this challenge.

Later the four of us headed to the third music room to announce our leave of club activities for a temporary amount of time. Thankfully, I didn't have to dress up as a vampire when we returned, I despise bats. The twins explained that we had a good excuse for skipping out on club activities. Tamaki didn't take it too well but he eventually got over losing Haruhi to the twins. Garfield looked normal even with the fake fangs installed. Victor looked mad, he probably wanted to be a different character, something more scary-looking. I left with Haruhi and the twins to return and aid our class for the event. I had a few ideas in mind to gain me a victory in this tournament.

_Cyborg/Victor_

Robin left, ditching us in our new job of being a lame vampire host. I'd be a cool thief, but Robin would disapprove even if it was just a costume. We entertained the ladies for a while and Nekozawa paid us a surprise visit. It was hilarious because he scared the crap out of our boss. Nekozawa came popping out of a coffin and said he wanted to also take part in the test-of-courage event that the twin's class was holding. I wonder if he would be able to talk Raven into helping play pranks, I mean, I know she has a dark side but I don't know about her fun side. Garfield looked at me, also wondering if the black magic club would join in on the pranks. He gave me this eery smile, letting me know that he wanted to do his own pranks as well. I gave him gleeful smirk, devising all sorts of schemes in my mind. Nekozawa left as fast as he appeared, leaving Tamaki in peace, kind of. Garfield ditched the club a little early to plan our pranks and get everything ready for next week. I asked BB if we should tell Robin but he just smiled and said it would be a surprise.

_Robin/Richard_

We began planning away quickly and decided what to do about the budget. The vice president said we should start picking our groups soon but before I could move, a lot of girls approached me, asking me to be in their group. I didn't mind being in the group with them but I was kind of hoping to get Haruhi in my group as well. It would be boring without another guy in the group. I lost sight of him in the crowd of girls so I gave it up, only hoping he wasn't forced to be grouped with the shady twins. I was placed into the C team. We were creating maps of the school and where each group will go and schedules of when to attack other groups.

I went home after working hard with my group, planning pranks and how to not lose. I was extremely determined to win but it would be hard if the girls got scared easily. I planned on training them until Halloween. I headed to the front of the school and called Granny on a cellular device she gave each of us. She came to pick me up and asked what the others were doing. I wasn't sure so she then asked me how my day was. I felt like a grade school boy, telling her about my day and what happened in each of my classes. It felt childish but also nice that she was genuinely interested in how my day was. We got home and I did some homework on how to perfect my group's pranks after finishing my schoolwork, of course.

_Raven/Rachel_

"No."

"Please, Rachel! It would be so much fun! Just imagine, their terrified faces as we unleash our horrible terror upon them."

Nekozawa was begging me and the other black magic members to participate in the 1-A class event of a pranking theme of some sort. He was eager to explore the various ways of which to terrify the human being. I liked dark things but that doesn't mean I'll be wasting my time at some childish event to entertain others. I needed to finish my research and send us back home before Jump City is taken over by villains. Nekozawa stopped me in my tracks. He blocked my view of our spell bookshelf, giving my attention to him. He slightly leaned toward me as he began to plead me to join him and the other members in their unnatural hobbies. He brought Beelzenef to my face, trying to make it form cutesy eyes to make me obey him.

"You should know by now, I have no interest in 'cute things', you can win Sta- ugh, I mean, Kori with those kinds of things. I have no interest in wasting a valuable evening of study-time to foolishly gallivant around the school grounds." I was quite clear on my reasoning but he was still persistent.

"Rachel, everyone must learn to have fun once in a while. Come, I'll show you!" Before I could retort, he grabbed my arm and pulled me through our inner wall maze. We came across the upper floor of the library. We looked down railing to see Garfield and Victor working furiously on some kind of project. They would chuckle mischievously every once in a while and then run off to find another book. Nekozawa winked at me as he pulled out a simple straw and piece of paper from his cloak. I stared at him in disbelief. He was going to pull one of those stupid tricks Beast Boy always pulls on his time off. He stuck the paper in mouth and put the straw to his lips. I couldn't believe this was happening and once Garfield sat back in his chair, he fired.

"pfft."

I covered my mouth as soon as the noise came out. I couldn't help but amused by his reaction to a dumb prank. He practically fell out of his once he felt the impact. We were also pretty far from them so I had to give credit to Nekozawa for a good aim. He then handed the straw to me as Garfield was calmed down by Victor. He proceeded to hand me a piece of paper and a few basic interactions on how to fire properly. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to participate in this but I stopped complaining and went with the flow for once. Once the paper felt like a marble in my mouth, I placed the straw at my lips. Nekozawa seemed to be embarrassed by this action of mine but I had no idea as to why. It was just a straw. I aimed with both eyes opened and fired. I missed and almost broke the straw. I angered at how difficult it could be to aim with such a measly tool. Nekozawa smiled gently at me and handed me another piece of paper to try again. This time I made the shot and hit the target, just not accurately. Nekozawa held his breath as Victor took to the floor. A wad of wet paper stuck in his ear. Nekozawa couldn't hold his laugh and neither could I. We escaped to the secret door and burst out laughing once we escaped their range of sight. Who knew this could be fun?

"Did you see his face! See? It's not that bad once you try it." I stopped laughing but continued to smile from the comical reaction of my friend.

"I guess not." He once again to pester me into engaging in the night activity of pranking class 1-A. I eventually gave in and Nekozawa was overjoyed and began to hug me. In embarrassment to the sudden affection, I repeatedly whacked him until he let go, which actually took longer than I was expecting.

* * *

><p>A week soon passed and Halloween night was soon approaching. The entire campus was decorated with plenty of pumpkins and other scary decor. Starfire went home early and wished the host club as well as the black magic club a good luck in whatever we were planning. I presumed Garfield and Victor were still on campus and was wondering as to what they were arranging. Evening was upon us a few hours after school. The black magic club went straight to work. We dressed up the host club and placed various traps around the main campus for the event. Many groups were easily tricked while others had the intelligence to not fall for the more obvious traps. We haven't seen Robin's group but Tamaki mostly just wanted us to keep an eye on the twins.<p>

We were at the top of the stairs when we heard class 1-A's president screaming violently. He was so frightened over some white figure and sounded like he would snap soon. Nekozawa thought it was perfect timing to try out a new prank. He gave me the honor of starting it. I actually wasn't paying attention to him at the time. I had my nose in an interesting book about creatures of a different world. Nekozawa lightly tapped my shoulder to start the prank but I still wanted to continue reading. I kicked the skull from the top of the stairs, not giving a crap if it went in the right direction. Nekozawa then gave the cue to Tamaki to head down the stairs, he was like a director to all of the host club members. He told them how to walk, speak, and act. If he wasn't so obsessed with dark magic and didn't have photophobia, he would make a great theater club or even host club member. One of the twins kicked the skull back up the stairs and Tamaki slowly creeped down the stairs. I pushed my bookmark into its proper page so I could catch a glimpse of their reaction. Tamaki's time was perfect as the large clock tower began to ring, giving everyone a spooky feeling. Two of Haruhi's group members ran one way down the hall while the others went in the opposite direction. Down the left hall, Nekozawa put traps behind each room. Mori, whom we dressed up as Frankenstein, was waiting behind the first door. Honey, who was actually a pumpkin but insisted on being called the wolf man, was behind the second door. Nekozawa's servants were near the third door to trap the party of two in the room. Haruhi and the other twin were caught by a net we set down on the other hallway. Nekozawa snickered and admired his fine work while I returned to reading my entrancing book. It was almost time for our club's leader to complete the final prank.

Tamaki almost ruined the net prank if weren't for Nekozawa holding him back from 'saving' Haruhi from one of the twins. We continued to the greenhouse to prepare for the final prank. The rest of the members were gathering and herding the rest of the groups into the greenhouse. They would all soon arrive so we had to hurry in order to be ready.

_Beast Boy/Garfield_

Cy and I had the whole thing planned out. We quit going to the library for a while because something kept hitting us and it would surprise me, not scare me though. Ahem, anyway, We picked the perfect spot and set up a trail to lead Robin to us. Today we had to get our costumes ready, me as the witch and Cy as robber. Cy would be playing a crucial part, leading Robin away from his group. We stole a map from 1-A to see where each group would be going. We had everything set up and while they started the tournament, I set the stage at the clock tower and put down a few booby traps for our main victim. Cy was giggling like a lunatic half the time but I did so as well because we will finally be able to outwit Robin. We had a camera ready for any moment he would give us a terrified reaction. It wouldn't be any fun if there wasn't anything we could use for black mail for later. Once the set time started, I got to my position at the top of the tower. We had a zip-line to carry me for the ultimate prank. With Cy being super smart in technology and machinery, we were able to create a falling effect with the zip-line but still be able to ensure my safety and a cool landing. We also had an advanced fishing pole for Cy to lift me around campus, in case Robin catches up to us. Star was also helping us by keeping a constant lookout for Rob. We had her dress up as a black cat so she wouldn't be seen with her loud hair color. We got her a full-on one piece costume and tried to get Rae to help us but she mentioned she had other plans.

We all had walkie-talkies, the long-range kind, so we could contact each other. They were a lot like our communicators but they didn't beep so you accept or ignore the caller. I walked up the stairs of the clock tower to get in position. Cy was around the half-way mark for Robin's group. Star was near Rob at all times because if we lost sight of him then we might end up getting the girls tangled up in our prank.

"Boss man, come in!"

"This is Boss man, hit me Black cat."

"Um, I don't think that is possible."

"It's a figure of speech, what do you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Ah, Victim is heading to half-way mark faster than anticipated. Should I call Cy- I mean Night Thief?"

"No, he should be there anyway, we finished preparations early in case this would happen."

"What about the girls?"

"Girls? You were supposed to split them up at the first-quarter mark!"

"But-"

"Were you distracted?"

"...Yes."

"Ugh, fine. Call Night Thief and tell him the bad news. Get rid of the girls before they get to the half-way point, Roger?"

"My name is not Roger though."

"It means, 'received', as in got it?"

"Oh ok, Roger!"

"Ok, Boss man over and out."

"Black cat over and out."

That was a close one. Hopefully Star can lead them to another destination. I finally reached the top of the clock tower as Cy contacted. He told me Rob was chasing him after thinking he was an actual robber. It worked! You would think Robin would be able to tell the difference between a real one and a costume. Then again, we added a bag of counterfeit money for extra insurance. Cy put the plan in motion and left a trail of money as he led Robin to the clock tower. As Cy disappeared behind the building and Robin showed his face from one of the main buildings, I prepared myself for my epic role. I screamed in my manliest voice to get Rob's attention. With the zip-line hooked to my back, I jumped. The wind was so cold! I guess I showed a pretty scary face because Rob was doing some kind of duck n' cover thing. I tapped the camera attached to my torso to snap a few quick pictures. I flew over him and landed behind a couple of trees. I quickly unhooked myself and started running. I looked in the window to see Haruhi and the twins. I waved to the twins as I ran past them. My white gown almost tripped me a few times but I got the hang of it. Being a witch must be hard work if you get chased like this everyday. I got to the next checkpoint and called up Cy.

"Night thief, this is Boss man, come in!"

It took him a few seconds to find the dark walkie-talkie in the moon-lit evening. "Night thief here! What's up, Boss man!"

"Toss down the clip!"

"Oh you're here already! Ok, over and out."

"Over and out."

Cy tossed the cable from the top of the building and I hooked myself to the fishing pole. He cranked the pole to lift me up and ran near the edge of the roof to make it seem like I was flying. I actually miss the feeling of being able to fly. It was nice with the wind smoothing over my face but not right now, it was still cold! Rob was catching up quickly and we still had one final prank. We hid a fake bomb in the green house. We had to lead Robin there, let him see the threat, take a picture, and then let him act like a hero. This was also the final destination for the rest of the groups so the pressure would be on! The girls would probably cling to him as he would he try to take care of the "threat". Rob peered around the corner as we got closer to the final area of mayhem. I unhooked the clip and ran inside. Scaring a few girls with a silly face as I ran past them. Rob was catching up to me but stopped as I let out an evil laugh that I had been working on. I stood in front of the central tree with the "threat" and lifted my gown. The bomb was revealed and so was his reaction. I took a quick snap with the camera of his reaction and then ran away. Rob didn't shout or anything, he probably didn't want to freak out anyone. He calmly walked over to the bomb and tried to dismantle it. After a few minutes other groups joined them and waited for the final group to arrive. I saw Nekozawa and Raven with a flashlight going to the opposite side of the greenhouse.

I peeked into the glass with Cy, Rob was destroying the bomb, frustrated with confusing wires. I laughed and high-fived Cy. The wires were the typical blue and red but then we duck-taped the other half of the wire a different color. Soon enough the girls were tackling to Rob, telling him how frantic they were when they lost him and were "scared-to-death". He plucked one of the wires out, stopping the timer, then he patted the girls' heads and told them he got lost on the way. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from the top of the greenhouse. A huge shadow hovered over class 1-A, terrifying all who were inside, except for Robin. He was being be squeezed violently by the girls' grip on him from their fear and he could only feel pain. I contacted Star and told her we finished the job. She giggled and agreed. We called Granny for a ride home before Rob could.

_Starfire/Kori_

After our wonderful secret mission, the next morning was very exciting. The school paper had published class 1-A as the "Ministers of Pantywaists"! Every page contained photos of each student's scared reaction to the pranks that took place last night. None of Robin's pictures were published because Garfield wanted to have them for "safe-keeping". I enjoyed reading the article of how the black magic club participated in the event and spooked the 1-A class. Raven must've had fun! I chatted with Renge and how Halloween was for her. She loved how there was much more stimulation than she anticipated and enjoyed the tournament to the fullest. I was happy that everyone found the event fun and fascinating. I went to the host club after school and saw Garfield and Victor get a severe punishment from Robin. The twins were still playing their horrible tricks on the girls even though the holiday for it has ended. Raven continued her thorough research on how to find a way home but told me how her Halloween was as well. She may not have shown it but I think she was having a fun time by spending time with friends and doing silly things. I hope when we return we will have many more fun things to do together!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- "You look familiar..."

_Cyborg__/Victor_

Life is so great. I just want to go up Kyoya and give him a big ol' noogie! Of course, I value my life so I just thank him everyday in my head. Life is awesome thanks to this cool new job of mine! Being host was okay in the beginning but now I'm floating on air. I literally feel like I'm walking on the atmosphere. Light as a feather! BB keeps giving me this look like I've gone nuts but I haven't, not yet anyway. There's this new girl that comes to school now. She just transferred as a senior, like me. She is also in my mechanical engineering class and loves technology, like me! Just when I thought she couldn't get any better, she also loves video games, LIKE ME! BOO-YAH! I want her to request me as a host but I can never find her after school. I would like to get to know her more. I think BB would get mad though. I banned him from seeing the Terra of this dimension because starting a relationship ("second chance") could complicate things when we need to leave for our world. I keep daydreaming about her though! I don't even know her name! I need to find out today! After science, I have engineering so I could try to talk to her then. A piece of paper is suddenly thrown at my face before my thoughts return to that amazing person.

"Dude! Hello! Anyone in there?" Garfield tried to get my attention without gaining the teacher's. He was waving his tan hand in front of my face and started making silly faces. I shoved his face to face the front of the class and told him to pay attention. "But I wanna know what you were thinking about~!"

"Just shut up, man." There is no way I would tell him about the new girl. He could react two ways about. Either urge me to go after her or remind me about his Terra situation and how he wouldn't let me do anything until he can.

"Someone's grumpy! Did Robin tick you off or what, dude?"

"It wasn't Robin." I just ignored BB for the rest of the period, he's my best friend and I don't to make him sad that he is the source of my bad mood. It's not his fault but it is because of what he wants that reminds of what we both can't have.

The period took a little longer than I wanted it to and BB was extremely persistent on finding the reason as to why I wouldn't talk to him. I rushed to the door as he pestered me with questions. He even questioned my health! I stayed quiet until I reached my next class, BB gave up once we headed to the corner of where we split up for our different classes.

"Well, someone's in a hurry."

I look up to see the beautiful blonde standing over my desk.

"Hi! The name's Sarah!" She outstretched her hand to greet me in an American manner. All of these Japanese are so polite so I know an American when I see one!

"Hello, I am Victor." Geez, as if I could sound any more robotic. I tried to loosen up but I finally found out her name that goes perfectly with her personality.

"I hear you're the hotshot that all of the teachers adore. Seems like you're the real genius here! I was just wondering what your specialties were."

I was too nervous to speak. The first nice girl outside of the host club that actually wants to get to know me. I'm not usually used to girls except Raven and Starfire back at in our dimension. So once I became a host, I learned that there are many types of girls. There are also a lot things that easily offend a girl and get on their bad side. I quickly learned that the female race are a very complicated species. There also quite a few girls who act just like guys or are totally mean for no reason.

"Do you speak english?"

"Oh, yeah, actually I'm from America."

"Really! Me too!"

"I can tell." I said this as quietly as possible in case it might offend her. "So my specialities, huh? Well, I like to build things, like transportation machines. But really I could do anything, given enough time and resources."

"Anything? How about a working office building with a high-ranked security system?"

"I've actually built one of those, long time ago though." My memories scattered back to the Titan Tower. One of my first projects with the Titans. It was my handy-work that has allowed the Titans to sleep soundly at night and keep our home secure.

"Really, hmmm. Then it's decided." Wait, what did I do? What's decided? "You are now my rival! I am actually a professional mechanical engineer and have practiced my skills ever since I was little! I challenge myself to outrank you in anything you create or even think of!" Well, so much for getting to know each other. But I guess this isn't a bad idea because now it seems like she has to be around me in order to beat me. It's a start.

_Beast Boy/Garfield  
><em>  
>I don't what's up with Vic. He seems to be distant and I don't know why! This has never happened before! I always know what he's thinking because we are best buds. After school, I head to the host club to see if I could find a way to the black magic club. Nekozawa somehow always enters our club room yet the door disappears once he leaves, it's so freaky! I ask the twins to see if they know and they smile and say 'for a price'. Of course, I don't have any money so I thank them anyway. I knew not to ask Tamaki since that would probably bring up unpleasant memories. I ask Kyoya and he says that I have host duty but he wouldn't mind me taking off a day if I do double the work tomorrow. I nod and say sure. He adjusts his glasses before jotting something down in his notebook. He then proceeds to one of the ends of the rooms and knocks on the wall. A door creaks open as a dark figure with dark, long hair peers through the crack.<p>

Two feet away was the entrance to the black magic club room. "Yes, how may I help you?" The creepy girl smiled eerily at us and Kyoya pushed me forward and headed back to the main room.

"Um, I was just wondering if Rae-chel, yeah, Rachel was in?" I scratched the back of my neck nervously as I waited for her permission to come in.

"Yes, she is, but she told me specifically that she doesn't want to be distracted from her research and asked of me to make sure none of her friends bother her."

"Oh, well, can I still come in? I just want to help." Just before she respond, the girl in question opened the door wider.

"What do you need, Garfield?" I have never heard her sound so mad before! Okay, I have but not toward me!

"I was just wondering if I could you find the answer you need to help us, you know, get home."

"Do you feel obligated to help me? Or do you actually feel sorry for me that I have to clean up your mess? Or is it that Robin forced you too?"

"None of those! I really want to help because I want to take responsibility and solve my own problem, that I caused!"

Raven thought about it for a moment and then nodded to herself. "You can help but only if promise to stay out of my hair. You also must not bother the other club members. You also don't have to come everyday but it would help if we had an extra hand."

"Got it!" I excitedly followed her into the club room. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It was definitely spooky. I looked around, trying to find where to start. Rae handed me a book and said to start with this. It was pretty close to one of her own books back home but not the one that I opened and got us into this whole mess. I opened the book to the first page and could barely see anything. I walked over to the candle-lit table and took a seat next to Rae. She eyed me suspiciously but then turned her attention back to the scroll in her hand. Every member was reading some kind of spell book while their leader, Nekozawa was practicing a few of the incantations for them. I felt a little creeped out and shuddered when the candles flickered but went back to my book nonetheless. The language was different and hard for me to understand. I just glanced at the pictures, looking for anything familiar. I was handed more books when I was just about done with the first spell book. I whined a little on the inside but I knew that I should do as much as I could to help.

Once it got late, Rae said for me to wait outside the campus and ask Granny for a ride home. The others popped in once in while but left the school hours ago. Rob said he was proud of me for taking up my own responsibility and I don't even know where Cy is. Once we got home, I told Rae I would help after the hosting job and more on the weekends. I swear I could see smile when she thanked me but then she headed up to her room. I walked around the kitchen and took out some leftovers because I didn't have dinner yet. I grabbed some more food and took it up to Rae before going to bed.

The next morning, I was greeted by a familiar face. Terra handed me a book, saying her friend was in my class and needed it. I smiled sheepishly at her, knowing I'm not allowed to form any kind of relationship with her. Before I could escape with my heart pounding in my chest, she asked if I was doing anything after school. I told her I was in the host club and was too busy. She smiled kindly and said it was okay. I slapped myself for telling her where to find me after school by accident. I walked into my class and a random girl quickly snatched the book from my arms, she thanked me before scurrying off to her seat. I sat at mine, gazing at the empty one behind me. Cy wasn't here yet so I decided to take a nap and wait for him. I got smacked in the back of the head by Cy not too longer after I put it down. He was smiling at me all funny-like. I was confused as to what could be so fun, we had a quiz today. I guess he just likes quizzes or something. I shook my head before taking a small piece of paper that was being passed down row by row. I handed to quiz to Cy but he didn't notice. I flicked his nose to get his attention and he went back to this dopey smile. I was starting to think he got infected by some kind of chemical but I didn't put too much thought into it. Cy raced out of the room once the bell rung, giggling down the halls like a little school girl. Then I knew what was affecting him, love.

I tried not to worry about my best friend but I couldn't help it. I also had my ex-girlfriend, from a different dimension, trying to talk to me. It was almost spring so I guess love was in the air. I was hoping it wouldn't hit Nekozawa or else I'd... actually I wouldn't have to do anything. Rae would reject him or on the tiniest, microscopic chance she accepted his affection, it'd be for nothing since we'd have to eventually return home.

The bell signaling the ending of class and the start of my job came too soon. I evaded all common routes to the host club and went through the secret doors of the black magic club. I stole a map of the place yesterday so I would be able to get in and out quickly and not end up lost. I made it to the host club with time to spare but then I realized Kyoya had me on double-duty since I missed out on yesterday's requests. I groaned before looking around the room. A few of the hosts were already there except for the twins and Vic. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Vic to hurry up. Kyoya noticed me and put me right to work.

Renge arranged for us to cosplay today as samurai from the late-Edo era, whatever that means. We were quickly cooking up business and the ladies were fantasizing us as real soldiers or something. They kept yelling at me to not die. I winked at them and told them I'd sure try my best to not, not that I was actually planning to enter into some war. I turned to see Mori stabbing a door and the rest of the host club worrying that they might've angered him in some way. I thought he was trying to show off his cool sword skills and kill a fly or something. The door rip opened to reveal a rugged-looking redhead. He looked kind if of ticked off but then the next thing ya know, he's bowing and begging to Mori to become his apprentice. Apparently he just transferred to our school and was in my class. I didn't take notice because I only worried about Cy all day. Speaking of my best pal, he arrived one hour late to his host job! Kyoya handed me all of the work he was supposed to get! Once he arrived, I threw him his costume and yelled at him to go hurry up and change. Anyway, back to the new guy. His name was Ritsu Kasanoda. He looked almost as scary as the Slade guy from our universe. They kept getting his name wrong, always referring to him as Bossa-Nova. It sounds cooler that way though.

Once the host club sent him home after the twins changed his appearance, I wanted ask Kyoya if I could leave if he didn't have anything else for me to do. I almost escaped to the black magic club once he said yes, but a new face of the host club arrived and requested for me. I slowly turned around, fearing the worst possible outcome. Terra was here, she found me and I couldn't get my chest to stop pounding. Cy was too busy with another new face, some blonde geeky girl who seemed fun. He didn't notice Terra! If all we do is talk, then maybe I won't need to worry about Cy nagging to me on how this could affect the universe. I took a deep breath and acted as if we just met. It was really hard not to ask her really specific questions. So many memories flooded through my mind as we sat face to face. It's been so long since I've seen sun-like hair. Her blues eyes sparkled just like when we first met and she laughed at one of my jokes. I couldn't help but give her this loving look as she started the conversation. I noticed that she was more reserved in this world. She held her head high, reminding me she had a status. Something blinded my eyes for a moment. She was wearing her fair clip and it reflected the ceiling lights. She still loved nature and remained down-to-earth. In this world, I could tell she more relaxed. She didn't need to keep on her toes, running around the world. She had one home and no superpowers to take it away. She asked a lot about myself so I could join the conversation. I just wanted to ask her one question.

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" My curiosity was killing me and I wanted if this universe had changed her so much that she wouldn't be Terra.

"Well, that's an interesting question. Any superpower? Hmm, I'd have to say mind control, like moving rocks that are twice my size. Unless that's two because one would be super strength." She laughed quietly at her own silliness. She a bit like Terra but not as bold. Not as brilliant. Not as fierce.

I smiled politely, depressed on the inside. The universe just loved to taunt me. I would love someone and they would try their damnedest to take them away. My parents were taken by death when I was a child. Terra was lost to me when she sacrificed herself and apologized for her betrayal. She was lost to me again when she was revived and her memory had been erased. Raven was almost lost in the darkness if the titans and I fought to bring her back.

I then remembered, Raven! I had to help her find a spell home. Terra looked pissed. She could probably tell I wasn't listening to her anymore. I told her thanks for dropping by and she replied with some kind of sarcastic comeback. There's the Terra I know! I ran to other end of the room, knocking loudly on the wall. Rae opened the door and let me in. I ran inside but didn't see Terra coming after me.

_Raven/Rachel _

A girl was running toward the wall as Garfield ran inside. She looked familiar but I wasn't to worried about small details. She pointed accusingly at my fellow teammate, who was currently cowering behind me. She said their time wasn't up and I realized she was a customer to the host club. I asked her to politely leave since he obviously didn't want to finish the time. I thought the club ended a while ago but I guess Kyoya wanted to work him to the bone. Once she heard my request, I heard a huff of complaint. If only I had my powers. She began to sass me and said she wanted her host back. It clicked in my mind that she looked like Beast Boy's old girlfriend. The bitch who betrayed us and worked under Slade. She got better when she saved us from the lava. It got even better once she came back and forgot about Beast Boy. This world showed her differently though. She was way more possessive when she had what she wanted. Well, too bad for her. I ignored her yelling as I closed the door and locked it. I dragged Garfield to the table to get started on the research again. I said nothing to him as he rambled about how she wasn't the same. Of course she won't be the same, idiot. It's a different world with no superpowers and heroes. With this fact, many things can change a person's life without the responsibility of power. I didn't think too much about the situation Garfield had put himself into. I quickly got to work, hoping he would do the same. After finishing a few books, I decided to see how Nekozawa was doing with the practice spells and beginner portals. I strolled over to him and asked if needed any assistance.

"Oh, hello~ Rachel. I think I'm getting the hang of the portals, you may be able to be sent home sooner that I expected. Would like to see?" Nekozawa smiled at me as he pulled out on the beginner books that were similar to my possessions. It was the closest book in the series to the one we needed. I peered at the floor to see a small circle and pentagram encrusted in chalk. I stepped back as Nekozawa walked near the circle and scrolled his eyes down the inscription of the page in the book. He snapped the small book close and tossed it back onto the table, startling Garfield. He smirked before going back to a stoic expression. He chanted a few words before the summoning circle turned black. Black smoke seeped through the now black hole. Garfield screeched as he climbed his chair. I turned back to Nekozawa, his condition was doing very well, no perspiration or any other sign of exhaustion. His endurance was excellent, allowing a greater chance for a completion of the spell. He lifted his hands and began chanting again. A small familiar book peered though the black hole. It was the book from my room! The one book we could never find and was left behind when we were teleported. The spell was soon completed, a simple red book laid on the floor. I was happy that we finally found the key to return home. Nekozawa picked up the invaluable book and smiled at me. I ran to hug him but then soon regained my composure. Garfield coughed and snatched the book from Nekozawa's hands. He swept through the pages before landing on the spell that landed us into this whole mess. I groaned as I saw the ingredients of the effortless spell. It was so easy but in this world, I have no natural power. Our only hope was for Nekozawa to be able to accomplish this. He was sweating when I hugged him so his endurance may need some work in order to send us all home together.

The ingredients were a summoning spell, a spell caster and of course whatever you wanted to teleport through a new dimension. I put the book down on the bench and told Nekozawa we would continue his training tomorrow. I grabbed Garfield by his collar and lead him to the door. It has only been an hour but we worked hard and the result could not be any better. Now we must wait for Nekozawa to gain power and endurance before we can head home. I opened the secret door to reveal the third music room. The host members were surrounding a new red-haired student, I believe his name was Kasanoda. Garfield said he was in his class and frightened him many times. He seemed timid to me, then again a few of the host club members were threatening him for some reason. I walked to Robin, who stood near the entrance and was in shock. I told him of our progress and started my journey to edge of the campus for Granny. Robin stayed, slack-jawed and flushing.

_Beast Boy/Garfield_

The king, Tamaki was a withering husk, leaning on a pillar. Kyoya was telling Kasanova how he has connections to some kind of police force, and the twins were fuming, Hikaru holding some kind of bat. They tell him to keep quiet about a secret and I just get even more confused. I see Robin at the other end of the room and sneak over to him. I whisper as I ask him what's going on. He turns to me, trying to speak but remained in shock. I take it he knows the secret.

"Fujioka...is a, a girl." He spoke as if he couldn't believe the words himself. I was still confused. Fujioka? Who is that? Oh wait isn't it that brown-haired host's last name? Wait, so then he's a...he's a she. So then why does she need to be host? Why isn't she a client? Does she like girls? So many questions ran through my mind. Maybe some of the hosts liked so they forced her to join. But then that doesn't explain her short hair. In our world, short hair is popular with girls but here, everyone is so traditional. I like the look, though. I pondered about her situation before giving up once my brain started to hurt. I tugged on Rob's suit and said Rae had the car ready. He nodded before flushing again, running outside. I laughed and ran after him, maybe it wasn't just me and Cy who liked someone here.

The next day was even more interesting. Terra was still mad over yesterday even though I forgot about most of it. I walk into the host club room and begin my work. Cy came in on time again. This time holding some sort of contraption. A girl came running in after him, yelling at him something wasn't fair. She signed in with Kyoya and they conversed as if they were the only ones there. He didn't even wave hi to me. I was a little annoyed but I also pitied him. I haven't seen him so happy over a girl. Usually it was just the two of us, goofing off and just having fun. I didn't want him to be sad once we returned home. I decided not to worry about it now since we still had a little bit of time left here to spend.

I headed over to my designated table and got it ready with some board games. The girls almost got into a fight over the video games so I wanted to try something more civil. Terra was one of the first to arrive, smiling evilly as she noticed me. I gulped and thought this was going to be a long day. A few more ladies joined my table and the other hosts were soon filled. We began a few games and they seemed to be having fun. Suddenly, all of the girls stopped what they were doing. They stared as Kasanova walked up to a couch and sat. They all thought aloud of what he was doing here if not to become a host. The scary, red-haired man silently wished to request for Haruhi. All of the girls were confused and were intrigued with this new situation at the host club. I took my turn at the game before a rumbling was heard and shook the ground slightly. The crazy friend of Starfire showed up out of nowhere. She was being lifted from the ground by a turning platform that looked like a cake. I hope Honey doesn't eat it. Anyway, she gets into this heated conversation about moe or something. All of the girls get even more excited and ignore all of the host members. The host members join together at the other end of the room, peering at the situation of Kasanova and Haruhi. I join them and the twins start complaining about Kasanova should be removed. Kyoya sees no harm from him staying, probably because the more happier the girls are, the more money he receives. Twins encourage Tamaki to do something about Kasanova, but he has remained a husk ever since the incident yesterday. The twins threw Tamaki, which I didn't think they were that strong, across the floor and landed him a few feet away from the couch. He walked like a robot, trying to seat himself onto the couch, only to be repositioned by Haruhi. He was handed a puzzle and Haruhi resumed their previous conversation. The twins were getting frustrated when Tamaki did nothing about Kasanova. They were telling Tamaki through the phone of how they could lose Haruhi and she could become a godfather's wife. I had no idea what that meant but it seemed bad. Something breaks Tamaki out of his trance and grabs Kasanova. He yells at him at how he should complete his dream of playing "kick the can" with his followers and not waste his youthful time with Haruhi. He almost got him to leave until Tamaki announced he would have to fight him, the father-figure of Haruhi, to get Haruhi. This made everything worse and confused myself and Kasanoda as well.

"So you're her biological father?"

"Um..no."

"Did you have an affiliation with her mother?"

"No, I have, um, never actually got to meet her."

"Then how can you be her father?"

Kasanoda put on a scary face and Tamaki looked as if he lost all purpose in life. He exploded comically and landed in Honey's arms. Every host gathered around as he woke up, still not Haruhi's father. I understand that he may be protective of her but I don't think he actually wants to be her father. All of the hosts contemplate the theory of Tamaki's relationship with Haruhi. Tamaki tells them he finds Haruhi precious and cute but doesn't know what else he could be to her except a father. The twins gave Tamaki this look that Rae gives me when I do something stupid but I don't think its stupid. Everyone except Tamaki knows that Tamaki loves Haruhi but not as a father-figure. He's just way to dense to realize it. Haruhi was still innocently chatting with Kasanova but then mentioned that even if Tamaki isn't her real dad, he acts like one around her. This in turn, drives Tamaki out of depressed state and he begins rejoicing.

Everyone returns their eyes to the scene of the century. Kasanova was a blabbering mess. The girls were silent as they waited in anticipation for Kasanova's undeniable confession. Before Kasanova can even finish his sentence, Haruhi cuts him off, stating it was nice being friends. Everyone stood their ground in shock. Haruhi continued that it was relaxing to have a friend that she could comfortably talk with. The girls began muttering amongst themselves. Reminding of how Kasanova was cut off, friend-zoned, and then friend-zoned again. They continued chatting of how he was sadly rejected and many of the ladies began to pity him. Kasanova looked sad but he regained his composure when thought over the situation. Two guys dating out of nowhere would be a difficult situation for Haruhi, who is trying to secretly remain an appearance of a guy.

"We'll be friends forever, right!" Kasanova hung his head in embarrassment as he exclaimed this.

"Hm." Haruhi nodded in agreement.

The couch was soon flooded by the girls, each shouting how they so moved the beautiful scene. Some shouting that they'll be Kasanova's friend. They also thanked him the moe, which I later ask Star for the definition of. The twins rush over to sympathize with the rest of the room's population. Tamaki and Kyoya stat near the end of the room. Tamaki was perplexed as to why he wanted to sympathize for Kasanova but his heart also aches. Kyoya said that he shouldn't pity a man that tried to take away his "daughter". They all head outside to play "kick the can". Tamaki takes Haruhi's hand and hides in the garden maze. I hide in a tree but realize I should be heading to the black magic club. I jump out of the tree and head for the closest secret door. Before I leave the garden area, I look back at the mesmerizing scene of the host club and their customers laughing and having fun. I hope they continue this happiness when we leave. Something in my gut was telling me I wouldn't have to worry about that.


End file.
